


The Champagne Room

by RA_Rising



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RA_Rising/pseuds/RA_Rising
Summary: The story of Aunty Moira and Kintoki. Goal: World Domination.





	1. Champagne

It was a sunny day when the two first met. She had overheard him talking about world domination, all of his plans. They were good, she wouldn’t deny him that much, but they needed help, she always had plans of her own, but weren’t complete. Like a puzzle missing a few pieces, pieces that didn’t come in the box. Maybe, they could work together, form a plan together, if only she would’ve been brave enough to step in and talk to him, maybe he’d have the few missing pieces.

  
No, she couldn’t just step into the conversation, it wasn’t who she was. But this was her dream! Something she’d been working towards her whole life! This guy came from nowhere and spoke about it so freely, oh how she wished she could do the same. Just thinking about stepping into the conversation had a ball in her throat, her heart racing, sweat began to grow on her brow. No, she needed to calm herself, step forward, take a breath and speak!

  
A meek voice broke into the conversation, “that’s great and all, but what about the counter attacks, the survivors?” The man turned to look at her, confused for a moment, but didn’t say anything. “People survive bombs, nukes, they’re great but no full-proof. If you want to eradicate and entire species you need to do it properly, ensure there are no survivors.”

  
“Then what would you suggest?” He asked.

  
“Something that can get in everything, something that can be turned into a gas and a liquid, something that you both breath and drink. Poison the water supply when the bomb is dropped, poison crops. Something impossible to avoid.”

  
He smiled, turning more to face her, and thus began the start of a beautiful friendship. Together, the pair worked to create the first sample, the first taste of what their plans they had in store. Their test? Champagne. 


	2. Bridal Shop

The easy part was developing the Champagne, Aunty Moira, or AM for short, was good at the science, the development. It was the test market that was difficult. They couldn’t just mass produce the champagne, at least not yet. They needed to test the work, but their operation was small, they needed a good, controlled environment.

  
That’s when Kintoki, the fearless leader, came up with the idea: A bridal shop. Champagne was frequently drunk there as brides tested their dresses. They could completely control the environment, everything would work out just fine.

  
So, the two of them began building, keeping their prices low and their customer service high. They kept the business normal, just gaining traction, gaining customers, waiting until their business was booming. All the while, AM was stocking up on her special champagne and setting up a lab in the back, with all the supplies she needed.

  
Then, the test began, together they helped brides find their perfect dress, and to celebrate, a glass of champagne, for her and her guests. The champagne was designed to effectively knock out whoever drank it, slipping them into a coma like stance. They would pass out, and the pair would drag them into the back.

  
AM would then alter the victims, creating little drones for her, testing each subject for various means. Some she would make more animalistic, some she’d augment, but everyone was completely different to the next, each could be instantly brainwashed and fill roles within the leaders army. Everything was perfect. The dress shop was never discovered as anything more than exactly that. A shop for brides. Their heinous plans never coming to light. Their development and plans only grew, as did their operation. 


	3. The Nuke

The fearless leader had been working on alliances, not only to fill a council but powerful nations that sought after the same goals. Something then happened then that neither of them truly expected. They had created an alliance with Putin himself, it was a glorious day! There was one catch, in agreeance with this new alliance, Putin required a show of force, something that proved they were more than just talk. They needed a show of action .

Kintoki approached AM and together, they decided to take their special champagne to the next level. A bomb. But not just any bomb would do, no, a nuke. The greatest thing she could ever make. 

She spent months figuring out the exact calculations, creating small bombs, grenades to perfect the formula. A formula, that when dispersed, not only knocked out anyone who so much as touched it, but made certain it would poison the air, the water supply, ensuring that no one could escape it. It would soak into the ground, draining into crops and fields, into trees, that would poison the air it produced. Undetectable, unstoppable. Then, came the hard part, creating the champagne nuke. She had to ensure that the nuke had enough power, enough resources to destroy an entire nation. More so, she had to create an antidote so those that breathed, touched or drank it, would not suffer from it. It was difficult for sure, but nothing was out of reach for her. She would accomplish the goal set to her.

And she did. 

With the new warehouse set up, she began to mass produce these nukes, making sure they were ready whenever their fearless leader wanted to launch his attack. Requests began coming in, that other nukes were developed. Her most popular one? A nuke that turned every human into an adorable fox, to change the population. It was an odd request, but one she happily supplied. Never, in the time she had taken requests, was a regular nuke requested. Her nukes, were special.

The nuke was built to perfection in just under a year, before being delivered to Putin, and payment received. The payout was enough for them to set up a secret factory, a warehouse and base for them. Things were looking in their favor more than it ever had before. 


	4. Dildo Factory

As their ranks and roles were filled, they had an army. Council was beginning to fill with only those the fearless leader trusted. AM wanted to do something special to those that showed unwavering support, she began to set it work.

At first, her little project suffered, the champagne she created was potent, and development was difficult. She just couldn’t get the formula down pact. Every project she created exploded on her, and her agitation began to show, but she saw an out, another weapon. Her failed experiments could be resold as weapons, and thus came in a new cash flow. 

What was she creating? Dildos. Originally, they were meant to be a replacement for her staff, for her friends, when sex wasn’t readily available. But her failure, turned into a success. You see, every dildo she created had a specific release, when the user had reach their climax, the dildo was also release, filling the user with her special champagne. Yet, her early prototypes were exploding, killing the user. So, she decided to repackage the deal as a “deal for your enemies, kill ‘em with pleasure”. And it shot off in success. A large cash influx was coming through, making them more rich than they ever dreamed. 

She created a 2.0 edition, one with her original champagne formula, knocking out the user, for whatever purpose. Then a third edition, for those close to either AM or their leader, a champagne formula that increased pleasure in their user during release. Version 3.0. 

This created a higher cash influx and they knew their success had reached its highest ever. They had no fears or qualms of wasting money, or selling out. Business was good, and it remained that way. AM made sure to cover every kink, every fetish while making her dildos. The most popular? A foot dildo, when it released, would squirt out of every toe, for maximum pleasure. It was a top seller. 

AM never stopped building or creating new dildo’s for her customers, making sure satisfaction was top priority. Every dildo was tested and recorded for top effect, proper evidence should anything go wrong. 

Things were looking good for the pair. 


End file.
